Superman Begins
by JediTemple112
Summary: This is a retake on the origin story of Superman. It is kind of like Batman Begins, where there are flashbacks and other things happening as well. It is more of a story about how Clark became Superman. Disclaimer: I don't own any Superman Franchise stuff.
1. Beginings

"Who am I? Where do I belong? Am I meant to be here on this planet or was I supposed to go somewhere else?" A young man asked himself that as he looks into a mirror.

"Only you can decide that one for yourself. I am not in charge of your destiny or what you do with your life. Only you can do that, besides Clark, I am only there to help you along the way. As soon as you get on the road of life, you have to travel it alone, but that does not mean we won't be there along the way." Jonathan Kent replied to his son, "And that purpose is for you to decide. But I believe, as does your mother, you are here for a reason."

"Thanks Dad, but that reason I just can't see." Clark said to his father.

"Well, Clark, there is something that we were meaning on telling you, but I wanted to wait for a while until you were a little bit older. But I guess it is time now. Clark, you are not exactly from around here. When you mother and I found you, you were beside a field. We took you in and raised you as our own. Clark, please try to understand." Jonathan Kent said to his son, who now has a look of shock and confusion on his face.

"I don't understand Dad, are you saying that I am an alien or something?" Clark asked his father, "Because I am sure I am not but all the things I can do, it is not something that normal people have."

"Clark, please follow me." Jonathan Kent tells his son. As he leads the way, Clark begins to wonder what is going on. Has his father gone off the rocker? "Clark, look in there."

As Clark looks, he sees a spaceship with strange writing on it. "Dad what is this?" Clark asked

"Son, that's where we found you, you were in this, you are from a different planet." Jonathan Kent says to his now confused son.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Clark replied angrily at his father. "You should have told me."

"Clark we wanted to tell you, but we were not ready to tell you." Martha Kent said to her son.

"I know but you still should have told me." Clark said back to his parents apologetically.

"Son, do you need time to think. I think that we will give you that time now." Jonathan said as he was walking out of the barn.

"Kal-El. My son. You are the last living person of the planet Krypton." A voice erupts from the spaceship, "My name is Jor-El, a council member of the Planet Krypton and your biological father."

"Father? I don't understand how am I able to do these things?" Clark asked his father

"You have these abilities due to the yellow spectrum star that you are near. The yellow energy gives you strength. Your cells are like photoreceptors and absorb the radiation from your sun like a sponge. Krypton also had a gravity that was more than that of Earth, so that is why you can fly." Jor-El replied to his son, "You are there on Earth because the people there have the capacity for good, they only lack the light to show them the way, which is why you are there. To become one of their greatest champions."

"I don't know if I am ready to do that." Clark said to Jor-El. "I am just in college right now, still trying to find my way."

"You have to be ready, Kal-El. There are three criminals from Krypton that are on their way, it will take them many years to get there but when they do get there, they will have the same abilities as you do." Jor-El told his son.

"I am not ready." Clark stated again.

"You need to be Kal-El, you need to be." Jor-El said as he fades away

"Clark? Clark? Are you up there?" Martha Kent yelled up to Clark in the loft.

"Yeah Ma, I will be right down" Clark replied as he looks down at his clothing. Clark is now in kryptonian garb, the superman suit.

Ten years later, Clark is now working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis and works with his long time friend Lois Lane.

"Kent, what's the scoop on that hero that saved the falling bus last night?" Perry White, the editor in chief of the Daily Planet asked Clark.

"Uh…well, according to eyewitnesses, they said that the hero caught the bus in mid air and flew it back down to safety." Clark replied.

"What are they calling him?" Mr. White asked.

"Superman, chief." Lois replied back right away.

"Lois, I want you to work with Kent on this one. " Mr. White says to Lois and Clark, "And don't call me chief."

"Yes, Mr. White." Clark replied back to him.

"Well Smallville, where to begin?" Lois said to Clark, "I am thinking that we should start with the witnesses."

"That sounds swell Lois." Clark replied.

Lois looks at him. Clark looked back at her with a smile that could charm anyone but her.

"Let's just get going." Lois said to the country boy, "So Clark, how have you been? How's your mom doing?"

"Mom is doing ok, she is just living at the farm now, she finished her term as a Senator for Kansas and as for me, I traveled the world for awhile before coming here. Mr. White said that if I ever needed a job, he could help me out on that." Clark replied, "I helped him out awhile back, he owed me one as he put it."

"I see, well we might as well find out about this Superman character." Lois said as Clark and she left the Daily Planet building, "Do you know anything about where he came from Clark?"

"Well, I have only seen him once in my time being here and he looks human." Clark replied trying not to give away anything important.

"Well maybe I should get myself into danger and see if he shows up." Lois said as she walks into traffic.

"Lois! What are you doing?" Clark yelled as she does this. At that moment a big rig starts to head towards Lois and has no way of stopping. Clark then promptly disappears and Superman reappears.

"Miss, you should not step out into traffic like that without looking both ways and waiting for the walk sign on the lights." Superman said to Lois, as he floats down gently to put her back on the ground, "It is the safest thing that you could do in a city like this."

"Y-Yeah, Superman, I am wondering if you could sit down to an interview." Lois asked the Man of Steel.

"I would be happy to, but maybe at a later time, I must patrol the city." Superman replied back, "I am ready to tell my story to the world."

"Where are we going to do the interview, Superman?" Lois asked.

"Your place lets say around 8." Superman replied.

To Be Continued

WOW folks, this is it, the interview. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I had to leave it at that. I am sure that Lois will understand that Superman is not the same as Clark but will she remember the things from her time in Smallville. Maybe, maybe not. Anyways, stay tuned for the next installment of Superman Begins.


	2. The Interview

Superman Begins

"Where is he?" Lois said to herself as she looks at the sky, "He said he would be here at 8."

"Sorry Miss Lane, I was on my way here and there was an incident in the Middle East that required my attention." Superman said as he lands behind Lois, "I am sure you want to start right away."

"Oh geeze! You startled me!" Lois said as she turns around to face the Man of Steel, "Uh-um, would you like a drink?"

"No thanks, I don't drink." Superman replied.

"Um, would you like to sit down?" Lois said as she is awestruck by the man in front of her.

"Thank you, I am guessing people are wondering where I am from." Superman said as he sits down, "I am from the planet Krypton, which is actually a distance from here. My father, Jor-El was a scientist that sent me here to help. My father was observing the situations on Earth for a long time and he felt that it is time to send help."

"So you are here to help us?" Lois asked.

"I am here to show that the people of earth have the capacity of good, I am just a light to help them along. I am here to fight for truth and justice. There is a need for people like me. There are others out there. I have many allies against evil. You might have heard of them." Superman replied as he gets up and walks around.

"Um, what powers do you have?" Lois asked the Man of Steel.

"Well most of them you have seen. I have super strength, this is due to the fact that my muscle cells are collecting UV rays from the Sun. I have the ability to fly of course due to the gravity of earth is lighter than that of Krypton. I can see through walls." Superman replied.

"You can see through walls, hmmmmmm, what color of underwear am I wearing?" Lois said as she walks behind a lead lined planter.

"Hmmmmmm, uh….." Superman said as he thinks about it.

"Oh I am sorry, I embarrassed you." Lois replied to his confusion.

"No, that's not it, the planter is probably lined with lead, I have a hard time seeing through lead." Superman said to the reporter from the Daily Planet.

"So you can't see through lead." Lois said to herself as she writes it down.

"I have many other powers that I am willing to show you but I have to go." Superman said as he walks towards the edge of the balcony.

"Will I see you a-a-around?" Lois replied to Superman.

"I am always around." Superman said to Lois as he flies away.

Woo, it is a short chapter folks. I am sure that we will see Superman and Lois get together but will we see him meet Lex Luthor again?


End file.
